The Pound
The Pound is where cats and dogs captured by Twolegs are found. Many Clan cats dwell in here after being taken at the Twoleg Campsite. Cats and dogs are put up for adoption here. It is a small, comfortable pound with dirty gray cages with two small tubs of food and water. Current Cats: Nick: A small dark brown tabby tom with laughing green eyes and nicks in his ears. Grasspaw: A brown tabby tom (ShadowClan apprentice, caught by two-legs while hunting) Chat Glossypaw: *sits quietly in the back of her cage lapping up water* Nick: Hey! She-cat! *hisses* Glossypaw: *flicks her ears up* Yes? Nick: Why aren't you trying to excape! You're just sitting back there like nothing's happening! Get a move on! Glossypaw: I don't need to. I don't like to fight. Besides, Twolegs will take care of us. Nick: That's mouse-brained! Twolegs BROUGHT us here! WHat is WRONG with you? Lightningstripe: "Glossypaw! It's Lightningstripe!(Lightningpaw)" "I need to get out of here! Firestar and ThunderClan will miss me." "Tom! Hey tom! i'll help you if you help me!" Icestorm- *pads in* I am here to save you. *unlockes all cages* Nellie: What about me mouse-brain!*hisses* Icestorm- *unlockes cage* Run free! I have to unlock these dogs. If who's life has to be saved, yours and the dogs. Not me. *unlockes their cages* Nellie: *Follows Nick, Lightningstripe and Glossypaw* Lightningstripe! I want to join the clan!! Lightningstripe: "Don't un-lock te dogs! And ask Firestar if you can join, Nellie." Twoleg: -walks in and opens Glosspaw's cage and picks her up- Hi there, little one! Come on, you're coming home with me! -carries Glossypaw out to her monster and takes her to Twolegplace- Lightningtail: *shrinks back in her cage* "I dont want to get out, there is to many two-legs!" Forest: Come on, now's our chance! There may be a lot, but if wer're fast enough we can outrun them! Nellie: Help me! Lightningtail: "I can'trun fast! I injured my paw!" Firestar: *Dashs in and looks around wildly* Forest: *pricks ears* Who are you? Firestar: "Im Firestar! A forest cat and the leader of ThunderClan!" Forest: Well, the more the merrier! *shoves Lightningtail out of her cage* Now hurry up you too! (adressing Lightningtail and Nellie) (Me making Nellie like Forest!) Firestar: *unsheaths his claws and sinks them into a two-legs leg alone with his teeth* "GO! ALL OF YOU! HEAD TOWARDS THE FOREST!" Forest: *darts out like a lightning bolt* Nellie:*Follows Forest* Clan A brown tabby clawed with lightning fast claws at the lock of the cage "Why!?" He hissed. Grasspaw looked around, wishing he was in ShadowClan right now. Solarmist's scent lingered around Grasspaw. "Why did you come here!?" She hissed Grasspaw came to the front of his dirty gray cage "I was caught, and only two-legs can open this thing, it has this odd metal web on its lock." He hissed A twoleg family came up. "That kitty!" A female twoleg kit yowled, pointing at Grasspaw. Grasspaw shrunk back, eyes wide and claws unsheathed. His fur was on end "No!" He meowed "No, no, no!" "No not that one, that one!" She screams as she picks up Solarmist and walks into a monster. "NO!!" Solarmist yowls as she gets carried away. Forest Outside of Pound Forest: *breathes deeply* Ahh, even though I've only been in there for a few days, it seems like I've been trapped in there for years! Nellie: Once i was there for years!*Lifts neck and Forest sees a Coller*' Icestorm- *pants then falls* Lightningtail: *Pants* "Where's Firestar?" Nellie:(just pretend she dosn't join the clan for now) I don't know. Lightningtail: "Should we be worried?" Nellie: I don't know who Firestar is! Twoleg Teen- *takes Icestorm* A cat! Lightningtail: "He was the large, handsom, muscular battle scarred ginger tom with emerald eyes who came in and distracted the two-legs." Forest: *walks over to twoleg, looks up at him (or her) with adorable green eyes, and begins to rub against him (or her)* Other Twoleg Teen - Here give that cat to me. *takes Icestorm then drives away in a monster* Nellie: *pads into forest* See you around Forest!*runs off* Forest: Woah, that was fast. I was just trying to distract that twoleg, and make it drop Icestorm. See ya Nellie! Okay, monster, you're going down! *leaps on top of monster before it can drive away, and begins scratching the windows* Nellie:*Pads away* Forest: *turns to Glossypaw* Stupid twolegs, think they own everything. *sighs* We'll figure out a way to save her! But, first things first, where do you live? It's getting dark out, and well, I don't really have a home anymore.... *shuffles paws* Nellie: Follow me Forest! I have found a home!(go to the forest page) Firestar: *Stimbles out panting* "Where's Icestorm? What happened to her?" Firestar panted Nellie: She got taken away by two-legs Firestar: "Oh no!" *Bolts off at lightning speed so he is a blur of ginger fur looking for Icestorm* Category:Location